Fishes Tale
by Major144
Summary: A little crossover between the Disney Little Mermaid and Hans Christian Anderson's The Little Mermaid. Eric and Ariel are married now and Eric's brother James comes home for a visit bring a mute girl named Crystallina with him. Ariel and Eric suspect that there's more to Crystallina then meets the eye. How will they react when they find out her secret? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Family Visit

Fishes Tale

Chapter 1 Family Visit

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own the Disney version of the little Mermaid or Hans Christian Anderson's The Little Mermaid. This is just a story for fun.

Ariel and Eric were returning to the castle after a trip through town, when a messenger ran up to them with a letter. Eric took the letter and began to read it.

"What's it say?" Asked Ariel.

"It's a message from my brother James, his stopping by for a visit." Said Eric.

"I didn't know you had a brother. Where has be been all this time." Said Ariel.

"His been at a nearby kingdom called Copahagen courting Princess Mariah." Explained Eric.

"That's interesting. I can't wait to meet him." Said Ariel,

"He should be here around noon tomorrow." Said Eric.

The two of them went into the castle, had dinner, and went to bed.

The next day at noon a carriage showed up. Ariel and Eric went to greet the carriage, as it's occupants got out. The first was a young man with black hair. The second occupant was a beautiful girl with blond hair and a green dress. Eric stepped forward and embraced the man.

"James it's so good to see you. I've missed you." Said Eric.

"I've missed you to brother." Said James.

The two brothers stopped hugging and Eric introduced Ariel.

"This is my wife Ariel." Said Eric.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Ariel as she shook James's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Said James.

"Tell me James, whose your friend there, is she Princess Mariah?" Asked Eric.

"No her name is Crystallina, she a girl I found lying without any clothes on the beach. I believe she is a ship wreck survivor, though she can not speak. I managed to get her to write her name on a piece of paper, but nothing else." Said James.

Crystallina bowed her towards Ariel and Eric, who had a since if déjà vu.

"Why don't we go inside we have a lot to talk about." Said Eric.

The group went inside the castle, where they sat down and talked. James told them about a recent shipwreck, he had been in, where he lost consciousness. He then told them about how he woke up on a beach listening to the most beautiful singing voice he had ever heard. When he opened his eyes and looked around he saw that no one was there. A few days latter Crystallina washed up to shore. The sun was setting, when James finished his tale. A few servants had grabbed some musical instruments and began to play. Crystallina began dancing and everybody watched her in amazement. Never before had they seen someone dance so beautifully before. After the music was done Crystallina took a bow. Ariel looked at Crystallina and noticed that her eyes seemed to be filled with pain, but then they went back to normal. Everybody applauded for Crystallina.

"She may be mute, but she's the most beautiful dancer I've ever seen." Said James before he let out a small yawn. "It's getting late. I think it's time to retire." He said as he and Crystallina left the room.

Eric and Ariel looked at one another.

"James story about his shipwreck and him meeting Crystallina sounds much like how me met. Is it possible Crystallina is a mermaid?" Said Eric.

"Possibly, but I'm not sure. Why don't we tell them how we met and see how Crystallina reacts tomorrow." Said Ariel.

"Sounds like a good idea." Said Eric.

The two of them retired to their bed chamber and fell asleep wondering what would happen once they told their story.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Story

Fishes Tale

Chapter 2 Story

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own the Disney version of the little Mermaid or Hans Christian Anderson's The Little Mermaid. This is just a story for fun.

The next day everybody was up for breakfast. Ariel, James, Eric, and Crystallina sat around a large table outside the castle.

"James would you like to hear the story on how me and Ariel met?" Asked Eric.

"Yes I would enjoy that." Said James.

"Well it happened a few months ago. I was out on a voyage, when the ship I was on hit a terrible storm and a bolt of lighting set it on fire. I helped everyone get to the lifeboats, but I was struck by a part of a falling mast and knocked into the ocean unconscious." Said Eric.

"I showed up and rescued Eric after that." Said Ariel.

"Wait were you on the same boat together?" Asked James.

"Not...exactly. You...see James I was a mermaid, who saw Eric's ship and decided to come up to the surface and watch it." Said Ariel.

James stared at Ariel confused, while Crystallina eyed Ariel with wonder.

"You...were a mermaid?" Said James.

"Yes I was. I saw Eric was unconscious and in trouble, so I grabbed him and swam to shore. As I stared at him I fell in love and began to sing to him. Eric woke up and I quickly returned to the sea." Said Ariel.

"That's an interesting story, but tell me how you really met." Said James.

"It's not a story James. That's how we met." Said Eric.

"Well if Ariel was a mermaid how dose she has legs now?" Asked James.

"Well after I fell in love with Eric, I desperately wanted to be with him. My best friend Flounder found a statue of Eric at the bottom of the ocean and I took it to my secret grotto. Unfortunately my father King Trident of Atlantica found out about my grotto and my love for a human and destroyed everything with his trident!" Said Ariel.

Crystallina starred at Ariel wide eyed.

"Wait...Atlantica is real? I thought that was just an old fisherman's tail." Said James.

"It is real. I have not seen it, but I've seen the meroeople who live there." Said Eric.

"After my grotto was destroyed two eels named Flotsam and Jetsam approached me saying that a powerful sea witch named Ursula could give me legs and make me human. I was desperate to be with Eric so I went to Ursula and we made a deal. The deal was that I would give Ursula my voice in exchange for legs. I was supposed to make Eric fall in love with me and share a kiss with him in three days. If I succeeded I would remain human, if I didn't I would to back into a mermaid belong to Ursula." Said Ariel.

A look of fear seemed to pass over Crystallina face at the words sea witch. Ariel continued with her story.

"I agreed to Ursula's deal and my voice was taken away. I was turned into a human and with the help of my friends Flounder and Sebastian I made it to the surface and made it towards shore. I was basically naked at the time, but my friend a bird named Scuttle help make some makeshift clothes for me. I latter encountered Eric on the beach, but he didn't know who I was." Said Ariel.

"I thought Ariel was the survivor of a shipwreck. I took her to the castle and had her bathed and clothed. I latter decided to take for a tour around the kingdom the next day. Near the end of that day with a lagoon cruise. It was a beautiful moment and we almost shared a kiss together, but something tipped are boat over and the moment was ruined. We returned to the castle and I was on the balcony, when I heard the most beautiful singing voice. I looked down at the beach and saw a beautiful women with black hair and a dress. Her name was Vanessa and she hypnotize me with her voice and I fell in love with her." Said Eric.

"Wait she hypnotize you? But why?" Asked James.

"Vanessa was actual Ursula in disguise using my voice to get to Eric. It was all a part of a plan to make me fail." Said Ariel.

"What for?" Asked James.

"I'll explain. The next day Ariel was going to marry Vanessa. They took a ship out into the ocean to get married, but Scuttle found out who Ursula was and told me. With help from my friends we swam to the ship and stopped the wedding. A seashell neckless Vanessa was wearing got destroyed and my voice was returned to me and I started to sing. Eric became in hypnotized and realized I was the one who saved him. Unfortunately the sun set and I turned back into a mermaid. Ursula turned into her real self and dragged me into the ocean, where we ended up running into my father and Sebastian. Trident demanded my release, but Ursula explained that we made a deal and that she would not surrender me unless my father surrendered his trident and kingdom. Trident agreed and he was turned into a polyp." Said Ariel.

"I had just dived into the water armed with a spear a few seconds after that happen. I saw Ursula armed with a the trident. I threw my spear at her and managed to scar Ursula's arm. She became angry and ordered Flotsam and Jetsam to hold me why she blasted me with the trident. The eels grabbed me, but Flounder and Sebastian came to my aid and broke me free. Ariel came up from behind Ursula and yanked on her hair making her fire and hit Flotsam and Jetsam and destroying them instead of me. Ursula became angry and grew to gigantic size creating a few whirlpools and raising a few sunken ships. I went to the surface and took control of one of the ships and rammed it's splintered bow right into Ursula killing her. I ended up back on shore unconscious." Said Eric.

James and Crystallina starred at Eric and Ariel in amazement.

"After the battle my father and everyone else who was cursed by Ursula was turned back to normal. I was watching Eric from a rock, when my father thought I deserved to be free to live my own life. Using his power he turned me into a human and I went back to Eric. We go married soon after." Said Ariel.

Crystallina starred at Ariel in admiration.

"That is an amazing story!" Said James.

"It is." Said Eric.

"James...there are a few similarities between...are story and how you met Crystallina." Said Ariel.

"What do you mean?" Asked James.

"We...think Crystallina might be a mermaid." Said Ariel.

James looked at Crystallina, who looked back at him deeply.

"That...can't be right. I was told...that a girl from a nearby temple rescued me. The way I found... Crystallina was just a coincidence. She can't be a mermaid." Said James.

A look of deep sadness appeared on Crystallina's face as she stood up and ran away. James looked shock and confused. Eric and Ariel just gave James a look of contempt.

"Why do..you not believe that Crystallina is a mermaid and that she's the one, who rescued you?" Asked Ariel.

"It's just...a lot to take in. Look the girl who was said to be the one who rescued me is coming here tomorrow. Maybe then we will get some answers." Said James as he left the temple.

"You are blind brother. Hopefully you will see the truth and fix things with Crystallina." Said Eric as he watched his brother leave.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Truth

Fishes Tale

Chapter 3 Truth

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own the Disney version of the little Mermaid or Hans Christian Anderson's The Little Mermaid. This is just a story for fun.

The next day a carriage arrived at the castle. A young women wearing a blue robe got out and entered the castle and went to the ballroom. James, Ariel, and Eric were altered about the arrival.

"Now we will find out the truth. This women will us everything." Said James as they made their way to the ballroom.

Unbeknownst to them Crystallina was fallowing them.

The women's back was turned towards the group as they entered the ballroom. The women turned around revealing herself to be a young beautiful women with brown hair.

"Princess Mariah! You were the girl from the temple?" Asked James shocked.

"Indeed it was. I found you passed out on the beach and tended to some of your wounds, before going to get help for you." Said Mariah.

"Then truly you must be my true love! You are the one I will marry!" Exclaimed James as he stepped forward and kissed Mariah on the lips.

There was the sound shoes hitting the floor rapidly. Ariel turned and saw Crystallina running away with tears in her eyes.

"I'll tend to her." Said Ariel as she ran off after Crystallina.

"Who was that?" Asked Mariah.

"Just a mute ship wrecked girl that had a fondness towards me." Said James.

"James that girl, loves you! I believe she is a mermaid who has taken great lengths to be with you." Said Eric.

"A mermaid?" Asked Mariah.

"It's nothing. Forget about, your the one, who saved me." Said James.

"I must...confess something, when I found you it looked like some of your wounds were already tended to. As to how you ended up on the shore is a mystery, but as I attended to your wounds I saw a head sticking out of the ocean. It resembled a women with blond hair. As quickly as I saw it, it vanished. I did see the flicker of a large blue fishtail before it vanished into the water." Said Mariah.

"What...dose this mean?" Asked James in confusion.

"Brother I believe Crystallina was the one to rescue from the ocean and drag you to shore. You should go to her." Said Eric.

"I...need time to think. This...is so much to take in." Said James as he sat down and starred at the floor.

Ariel found Crystallina standing at the edge of the beach talking to an older mermaid and merman. Several young mermaids were behind them. Ariel crouched behind a rock and watched them.

"Daughter I'm sorry about...your prince. Your heart is broken...there is nothing left for you on dry land." Said the merman.

"We found a way to undo the sea witch Sierra's transformation potion." Said the older mermaid as two of the others came forward carrying a sword they placed on the shore. That is a magical sword we took from the sea witch Castallina. You must use it to kill the prince. Once his blood is spilled you will return to being a mermaid."

Crystallina picked up the sword and starred at her reflection. The meroeople vanished back into the ocean. Ariel stepped out from the rock. Crystallina starred at Ariel in surprise.

"I heard everything. You don't have to do this. I'm sure we can get James to fall in love with you. There doesn't need to be blood shed." Said Ariel.

Crystallina looked at Ariel wishfully.

"Come let us return to the castle and figure something out." Said Ariel.

The two of them walked towards the castle. Crystallina clutched the sword to her chest lost in thought.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Future

Fishes Tale

Chapter 4 Future

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own the Disney version of the little Mermaid or Hans Christian Anderson's The Little Mermaid. This is just a story for fun.

Ariel and Crystallina went back into the castle looking for James. They went to a balcony over looking the sea and found James talking with Mariah.

"Mariah...I just don't know what to do. I like Crystallina...and I'm grateful she saved my life, but the feelings I have for...her aren't quite love." Said James.

"Love is complicated. You...just have to follow your heart. I'm sure...you'll figure this out." Said Mariah as she put a comforting hand on James's shoulder.

"You are very wise. Thank you. I need to find Crystallina...and explain my feelings for her." Said James.

Crystallina watched James and Crystallina exchange words, she saw the look in their eyes and saw that they did indeed love one another. Crystallina couldn't bare the thought of killing James in front of a person that loved him. Crystallina stared at the magical sword in, her hands. She saw her reflection in it and knew what she had to do. Crystallina stepped out onto the balcony with the sword in her hands. Mariah saw it and let out a gasp. James stepped forward to shield Mariah.

"Crystallina, what..I said before...I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to say. Those things. I know..how you feel about me. I like...you and I thank you for saving my life, but I don't think I love you like that. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and if you hate me, I will take any form of vengeance, you wish have. But please don't harm Mariah, she is innocent." Said James as he approached Crystallina.

Crystallina looked at James with sadness, before raising the sword and pointed it at her own chest. Crystallina closed her eyes and thrusted the sword forward expecting to feel the cold blade pierce, her heart. Instead Crystallina felt the blade abruptly stop and felt something drip onto, her arm. Crystallina opened her eyes and saw that James had stopped the blade by grabbing it with one if his hands making him bleed.

"Crystallina...I know your in pain, but taking your...own life is not the answer. You will...find someone to love." Gasped James.

A weird dizzy feeling came over Crystallina making her gasp, she dropped the sword and stumbled to the balcony. Crystallina pitched over the balcony and fell to the sea below.

"Crystallina!" Cried James as he ran over to the balcony and looked over to see where the girl had fallen.

In the water Crystallina felt her body spasm as her legs turned back into a fishtail. Crystallina ripped off her dress and swam up to the surface where, she saw James, Mariah, and Ariel looking down at her.

"Shes...a mermaid!" Gasped Mariah.

"But...how did she turn back?" Asked James.

"That sword she was carrying was a magical sword, she got from her family. They told her, she had to use it to make you shed blood to turn her back into a mermaid." Explained Ariel.

James looked down at Crystallina.

"I'm sorry...if things didn't work out between us. You should go return return to your loved ones. I'm sure...you'll find someone to love." Said James.

Crystallina nodded and waved goodbye as she dived under the water and swam away.

"Goodbye Crystallina. I hope you find happiness." Said Ariel.

The three of them walked back into the castle.

Crystallina found out that her voice had returned as she rejoined her family. A few months latter she fell in love with a handsome merman and married him. The two of them lived a long happy life with one another and everyone lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
